Je t'aime, moi non plus
by sara-chan
Summary: *CHAPITRE 5* Une mission rappelle Duo sur Terre. Malgré lui, il devra faire face à la personne qu'il déteste le plus depuis plusieurs années: Heero Yuy. * Yaoi 1x2 *
1. Chapitre 1

****

JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS

__ ****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, post Endless Walz

****

Disclaimers : Cà devient vraiment ennuyant, mais je suis obligée de le dire. Gundam Wing est à Bandai, Sunrise et Cie. 

****

Notes : J'ai cette fic dans mes fichiers depuis un bail, alors je me suis dit pour quoi ne pas l'envoyer. Je verrais bien si j'aurais le temps de continuer . Ma priorité, c'est Nuit Eternelle, maid bon, c'est bientôt fini. 

C'est parti!

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 1 

Le soleil tapait fort sur la colonie L2. C'était pratiquement la canicule en cet été AC-201. Les rues étaient remplies de citadins, les parcs remplis. Tous étaient dehors pour profiter du beau temps, tous sauf quelques uns qui préféraient plutôt rester enfermer pour travailler. Ce qui était le cas pour une modeste entreprise de mécanique ouverte comme d'habitude tous les jours. La voix d'une femme s'éleva par une fenêtre ouverte.

"Duoooooo! Téléphone!"

Ledit Duo sortit de son bureau en grognant. 

"Je ne suis pas sourd, Hilde. Inutile de hurler," fit-il en entrant dans une pièce réservée par le personnel.

Hilde se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Arrête de bougonner et va répondre. Cà a l'air urgent."

Duo lui lança un regard meurtrier puis prit le combiné.

"Ici Duo Maxwell," dit-il irrité. 

"Ah Maxwell, vous voilà," dit une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil.

Duo la reconnut immédiatement même si cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient parlés la dernière fois. Ses sourcils froncèrent mais autrement, il resta calme.

"Lady Une," dit-il "que puis-je faire pour vous?" 

"Maxwell, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite sur Terre. Nous avons besoin de vous. C'est une situation d'urgence."

Duo s'assit sur le bord de la table à ses côtés. "Il me semble avoir été clair autrefois que je me retirais des Preventers. Je suis sûr que les autres pourront vous aider aussi bien que moi."

"Vous ne m'avez pas compris, Maxwell. * Tous * les preventers sont requis. Et même si vous vous êtes retiré, vous êtes toujours un preventer sur mes fichiers. Alors je vous veux dans un avion dans deux heures." 

Sur ce, la communication coupa avant qu'il ait pu placer un mot. 

Duo regarda le combiné, les sourcils encore plus froncés puis le reposa furieusement.

"Chienne!"

Il était bien tenté de ne pas y aller. Mais Une disait vrai, il était un preventer et qu'il le veuille ou non, il était obligé d'y aller. Cependant, la Terre était bien le dernier endroit où il voulait poser les pieds. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Surtout quand il était sûr qu'il _le _verrait. Il pensait ne plus jamais _le _revoir. Tant pis, il maintiendrait sa colère en laisse mais Dieu lui vienne en aide, si jamais il tombait sur _lui_. 

~ * ~

Lorsqu'il arriva plusieurs heures plus tard sur Terre, l'après-midi était déjà entamée. Son arrivée au QG ne passa pas inaperçue. Tout le monde connaissaient les Gundams Pilotes et le fait qu'on ne l'avait plus revu depuis cinq ans était pour beaucoup. 

Duo passa indifféremment à travers les couloirs, sans un bonjour ni un sourire. Il s'arrêta devant la salle de conférence où devait se tenir la réunion puis entra sans frapper. Dès qu'il arriva, il entendit une chaise racler sur le sol puis un cri de surprise.

"Duo! C'est bien toi!" s'écria la voix de Quatre Winner.

L'arabe courut pour le prendre dans ses bras, suivi de près par l'ancien pilote 03, Trowa Barton. Quatre était si content de le voir. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Il n'avait jamais réussi à contacter Duo et le voir maintenant le soulageait de le savoir en pleine forme. Il sentit alors Duo le repousser doucement.

"Bonjour Quatre, Trowa," dit Duo d'une voix froide.

Le choc de Quatre n'aurait pas pu être plus grand. Même Trowa leva un sourcil, étonné devant le comportement étranger de leur ami.

"Duo?" fit Quatre d'une voix hésitante.

Celui-ci s'avança pour s'asseoir à l'une des chaises de la grande table rectangulaire. Quatre échangea un regard surpris avec son compagnon. Quoi? Pas de plaisanteries? Pas de blagues? Aucun sourire? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Que voulait dire ce comportement distant, presque froid? 

"Où sont les autres?" fit Duo en jetant un coup d'œil autour.

"Chang et Yuy sont en mission mais ils ne devraient pas tarder," répondit Trowa.

Duo acquiesça puis sortit une boîte de sa poche. Sous leur plus grand ahurissement, les deux hommes virent l'américain en sortir une cigarette puis l'allumer. 

"Duo, mais tu fumes!" s'exclama Quatre.

Celui-ci lâcha une bouffée puis haussa les épaules.

"Tout le monde a ses vices." 

Qu'était-il arrivé à Duo? Où était passé le garçon souriant et charmeur d'autrefois? Comment cet homme froid, cynique et distant avait pu être Duo? C'était comme s'ils avaient devant eux une personne complètement différente. 

Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que Wufei entra suivi de Heero sur ses pas. Trowa remarqua alors deux choses.

La première, ce fut qu'à l'entrée du japonais, l'américain se raidit immédiatement et ne le lâcha plus des yeux. Mais ce qu'il vit dans le regard de l'ancien pilote 02 le fit frissonner de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de haine s'exprimer dans un seul regard. Pourtant, ce fut ce qu'il vit chez Duo. Une haine si grande qu'il pouvait voir les yeux améthystes du jeune homme étinceler. 

La deuxième chose, ce fut que Heero remarqua aussi la présence de l'américain et que ses yeux, une seconde plus tôt sans émotion, devinrent froid comme la glace quand ils se posèrent sur Duo et prirent la même expression.

Que s'était-il passé cinq ans plus tôt après le départ de Duo de la Terre pour susciter tant de haine entre les deux anciens supposés amants? 

__

Tsuzuku…

__

Quand dites-vous? Cà vous plaît? J'envoie la suite ou pas?


	2. Chapitre 2

****

JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS

__ ****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, lime, post Endless Walz

****

Disclaimers : Cà devient vraiment ennuyant, mais je suis obligée de le dire. Gundam Wing est à Bandai, Sunrise et Cie. 

****

Notes : Trois chapitres dont un de Nuit Eternelle, je m'épate moi-même. Avec ma lenteur, c'est presque incroyable. J'ai rajouté _lime _dans mes warnings, parce que outre la tension émotionnelle entre les persos, va s'ajouter * sourire * une atmosphère remplie de frustration (et là je parle bien sûr d'hormones et tout çà…). Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, je ne vous oblige pas à le lire, surtout qu'en avançant çà va devenir de plus en plus _hot_. Bref, vous êtes prévenus. 

Merci à tous pour m'avoir écrit toutes ces superbes reviews! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux pour que cette fic soit à la hauteur. **_Sophie Black: _**j'ai vu que le chap 15 était là, donc tout est de nouveau normal. Merci pour tes mails ^_^ **_Kathycat:_** il est mignon ton surnom, j'adore! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, bienvenue! **_Seskhmet:_** j'avoue que quand l'inspiration me manque, des idées me sortent pour d'autres fics. Voilà entre autre comment est née "Nuit Eternelle". Mais, c'est plutôt pas mal, non? **_Isyméa: _**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas les autres chapitres prêts. Je les écris au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent. **_Kinochan: _**merci, t'inquiète pour la suite, ce sera prêt. **_Aura: _**période reviews? J'espère qu'elle dure encore longtemps alors! **_Manue: _**tortionnaire? Non. Sadique? * regard innocent * **_Shizuku Maxwell:_** le frère de Maxwell m'a écrit une review! Waw! Oups, je plais dans ce cas Hee-chan… **_Clara: _**bien sûr que j'envois la suite. Je ne vais pas vous laisser comme çà! J'attends ta review! **_Aky: _**arghh, me demande pas "Angel of Mine". Je ne sais pas quand je vais m'y remettre mais pas pour tout de suite. Cette fic est plutôt compliquée à écrire car la trame est un vrai casse tête. Je verrais çà bientôt. **_Marsupi: _**merci, çà me touche beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre ira. 

C'est parti!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

"Maxwell, je croyais qu'il aurait fallu que j'aille te chercher jusqu'à L2 pour que tu reprennes ton uniforme de Preventers," dit Wufei en guise de salut.

Duo lui répondit par un haussement des épaules.

"Tu connais la force de persuasion qu'à Une, Chang. Mais je te rassure, je ne resterais pas longtemps sur Terre. Dès que cette mission est achevée, je me tire d'ici."

Le chinois leva un sourcil surpris et interrogateur et le fait que Duo l'ait appelé '_Chang_' et non pas un de ses surnoms comme 'Wuwu', 'Fei' ou 'Wu-man' ne fit qu'accroître sa stupeur. Il demanda une explication à Trowa et Quatre du regard, mais ces amis hochèrent de la tête, aussi perdus que lui.

L'américain se tourna enfin vers le dernier arrivant qui se tenait nonchalamment adossé au mûr. Duo pouvait sentir ses doigts trembler de rage mais il se contint remarquablement bien. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre. Il s'était promis qu'il resterait calme quoiqu'il arrive et il tiendrait sa promesse. Même si cela le démangeait de retirer ce sourire suffisant et narquois qu'esquissait en ce moment même Heero Yuy.

L'arrivée de Lady Une mit fin à la tension plus qu'insupportable dans la pièce. 

"Bonjour Messieurs. Veuillez vous asseoir. Je vais vous mettre au courant de l'objet de votre venue."

Les cinq hommes prirent place autour de la table tandis que leur commandant resta debout face à eux. 

"Yuy et Chang ont déjà été mis au courant. Ce sont eux qui ont travaillé sur ce dossier depuis quelques jours. L'affaire a cependant pris une telle ampleur que j'ai jugé nécessaire de demander l'aide de vous trois."

Trowa et Quatre acquiescèrent après sa brève pause. Duo resta silencieux, continuant de regarder par la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la métropole, mais ses oreilles restèrent grandes ouvertes tout le long. 

"Une organisation dirigée par un certain Jeifery Donalds s'est ces derniers mois attaquée aux hommes politiques de la Terre. Elle prône les idées de OZ, son désaccord quant à la politique pacifique du Premier Ministre. Une série d'attentats a déjà eu lieu, sans de grandes pertes heureusement mais leurs intentions sont claires." 

"Il faut donc que nous nous occupions de ce Donalds et de son organisation?" demanda Quatre.

Lady Une acquiesça mais fronça les sourcils. "En effet, mais ces attaques semblent viser une personne en particulier." 

Trowa leva la tête. "Qui donc?"

"Le Premier Ministre, Relena Peacecraft. Elle est déjà sous grande sécurité, Yuy et Chang s'en sont chargés et avec votre aide, nous n'aurons rien à craindre pour le moment. Qu'en dites-vous?"

Quatre prit une mine perplexe. "J'ai entendu parler de ces attentats depuis L4. Cà ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'ils s'en prennent maintenant à Mlle Peacecraft. Comptez-moi avec."

Lady Une se tourna vers le français qui acquiesça silencieusement. "Moi aussi," répondit-il simplement. 

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent ensuite vers le dernier ex-pilote qui était resté silencieux pendant toute la conversation. 

"Maxwell?" demanda Lady Une.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le dossier qui avait été donné à chacun d'entre eux. La photo de Relena était en première page, lui renvoyant son regard d'un air de défi. 

"Je ne pense pas qu'un refus serait acceptable, je me trompe?" dit-il en souriant d'un air moqueur. "Mais je vous préviens," reprit-il en les regardant tour à tour de ses yeux flamboyant de colère, s'attardant un peu plus sur le japonais comme si ces paroles lui étaient particulièrement destinées, "je suis là pour accomplir cette mission, mais vous feriez bien de _l'_éloigner de moi car si jamais je _la _trouve sur mon chemin, c'est * moi * qui la tuerais de mes propres mains." 

Et sur ces stupéfiantes paroles, il quitta la pièce dans un silence choqué. 

Lorsque Lady Une quitta la salle quelques minutes après, Quatre se tourna aussitôt vers le japonais. "Heero, tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à Duo? Je ne le reconnais plus!" s'exclama-t-il. 

Heero lui lança un regard noir. "Pourquoi veux-tu que je sache ce qui lui est arrivé? Tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre?" 

"Yuy!" intervint sèchement Wufei. "Arrête de t'en prendre à Winner. Il te dit çà parce qu'il n'a jamais été un secret que Maxwell et toi aviez été * très * proches autrefois."

Tout le monde, du moins les pilotes, savait que durant la guerre 01 et 02 avaient été amants. Les deux jeunes hommes n'en avaient pas fait un secret à l'époque. Ce n'était donc pas une supposition lancée en l'air.

Heero se dirigea vers la porte. "Nous avons peut-être été proches avant, mais c'est fini maintenant. Si je voulais m'approcher de lui, ce serait pour lui mettre mon poing dans la figure." Et sur ce, il partit sans se retourner, laissant ses amis dans une profonde confusion. 

~ * ~

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire çà? 

Qu'il allait la tuer de ses propres mains. 

Avec sa chance, Lady Une se mettrait à le suspecter d'être carrément un membre de cette organisation et il se retrouverait en moins de deux en prison.

Oh oui. Il voyait çà d'ici. Il en connaissait un qui serait content qu'il y soit. Cette pensée lui fit réveiller sa fureur. Irrité contre lui-même, il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. 

"Maxwell, éteins-moi cette saloperie avant qu'elle ne te tue dans dix ans."

Duo se retourna vers le chinois, puis revint à sa contemplation du ciel. "Ma santé est bien la dernière chose qui me préoccupe en ce moment," dit-il en inspirant une autre bouffée.

"Yuy peut-être?" dit Wufei en s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

Duo se tourna aussitôt vers lui, une lueur glaciale dans les yeux. "Fais gaffe, Chang. Tu entres sur un terrain * très * dangereux."

Le Preventer leva un sourcil amusé, puis croisa les bras, nullement impressionné. "Maxwell. Si tu te rappelles bien, Yuy et toi avez toujours été dangereux. Il faudrait être fou ou stupide pour ne pas mettre des gants avec vous deux." 

Le ton amical n'échappa pas à l'américain. Pendant la guerre, Wufei et lui avaient été de très bons amis. Entre les taquineries de Duo et les explosions de rage de Wufei, une solide complicité s'était développée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Par la suite, la fin de la guerre les avait séparé, puis trois ans s'étaient écoulés sans contact. 

Duo ne put donc rester longtemps indifférent à l'offre d'amitié que lui tendait à nouveau l'asiatique. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas céder, de ne pas faire la même erreur que dans le passé, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Surtout quand Wufei le regardait avec cette expression de mi-reproche. 

Duo soupira puis esquissa un de ses sourires amusés. "Je suppose donc que tu n'entres ni dans la catégorie des fous ni dans celle des stupides, ne _Wu-man_?" 

Le surnom fit sourire l'asiatique. "Baka. Allez, il faut partir pour Sanq." 

Le regard soudain sombre du jeune homme à la longue natte n'échappa pas à Wufei mais il jugea préférable de laisser les choses comme elles étaient pour le moment. 

~ * ~

Les cinq Preventers se trouvaient dans l'avion les emmenant vers Sanq. Ils avaient deux heures devant eux avant d'arrivée à destination. 

Duo et Heero n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis que chacun avait quitté la salle de conférence. Si par hasard ils se croisaient du regard, leurs yeux se remplissaient soudain de colère et de haine, mais chacun restait éloigné de l'autre le plus possible.

Quatre pour sa part ne savait plus comment calmer la tension. D'autant plus que toutes ces émotions lui donnaient une immense migraine.

Ils se trouvaient chacun sur leur siège. Trowa, à côté de lui, plongé dans un livre, Wufei, derrière, à relire les rapports de leur mission, Duo, tout à droite, à regarder paresseusement par le hublot et Heero, au fond de l'avion, à taper sur son PC comme un forcené. 

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, se dit l'arabe, où ces deux heures dans cette même ambiance le tuerait!

"Eh Duo! Tu as monté une entreprise sur L2 à ce qu'il paraît?" dit-il en s'applaudissant d'avoir trouvé un sujet neutre.

L'américain détourna les yeux du hublot pour regarder son ami de ses yeux améthystes impassibles. Quatre avait vraiment du mal à s'y habituer. Autrefois, ces yeux étaient toujours remplis de malice et brillaient de joie. Quatre en éprouvait de la nostalgie. Reverrait-il un jour le Duo qu'il connaissait?

"Oui, avec Hilde," répondit simplement Duo, puis retourna à son observation.

Quatre pouvait sentir une goutte d'eau se former au-dessus de sa tête. Quoi? C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire? S'il ne s'était pas préparé, il serait tombé par terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son fiancé pour lui demander de l'aide, mais celui-ci leva aussitôt son livre, le nez plongé plus que jamais dessus.

__

Merci Trowa, t'es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi grogna le blond en le fusillant du regard.

"Hilde? C'est cette jeune fille qui tu avais connu pendant la guerre?" reprit-il sans s'avouer vaincu.

Duo se détourna à nouveau de son hublot et le regarda avec l'expression 'Si-tu-ne-me-laisses-pas-tranquille-tu-vas-le-regretter' clairement inscrite sur son visage. 

"En effet."

Nullement intimidé, Quatre repartit de plus belle. C'était mieux que le silence, non?

"Mais c'est génial! Vous sortez ensemble peut-être?"

__

Oh oh…

Il se rendit alors trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire et se mordit les lèvres de sa stupidité. Trowa et Wufei lui lancèrent ensemble un regard noir voulant clairement dire "Bien joué Winner". Le blond jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Heero, mais celui-ci n'avait pas levé les yeux de son écran. Soit il s'en foutait, soit il était un très bon acteur.

Le rire de Duo fit ramener l'arabe à ses pensées. Il regarda d'un air perplexe son ami, sans comprendre cette brusque réaction.

"Quatre, est-ce que tu aurais oublié que je suis _gay_*. J'avais pourtant cru que çà avait été clair il y a quelques années. Tu peux même demander confirmation à Yuy. Il le sait mieux que quiconque."

Tous virent alors la tête du japonais se lever brusquement comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, puis lança un regard meurtrier à l'américain. Quatre avait soudain envie de se trouver ailleurs. La conversation prenait une tournure très embarrassante et la façon dont les deux pilotes se regardaient en ce moment lui suggérait que la situation était dix fois plus pire qu'avant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Duo?" fit Heero en lui parlant directement pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Ses yeux cobalts n'étaient plus que deux fentes tandis que ses poings s'étaient fermés sous la colère.

"Moi? Rien. Quatre me pose une question et je lui réponds simplement," répondit nonchalamment Duo en haussant les épaules. Puis il se leva et pointa son regard glacé vers le japonais. "Moi, je ne me cache pas derrière une excuse comme certain. Bon, je vais aller fumer une clope. Appelez-moi quand on arrive." Puis il partit de la pièce.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes sursautèrent quand ils virent le japonais frapper son poing sur la table furieusement. Quatre choisit judicieusement de ne pas intervenir cette fois-ci. 

__

Tsuzuku… 

* _Je préfère utiliser le mot anglais que français. Cà me fait bizarre d'entendre Duo dire Homo. Et puis il est américain, alors c'est pas grave, ok?_

Bon, qu'en dites-vous? Perplexes? Intéressés? Review pleeeese!!!

Sara-chan 


	3. Chapitre 3

****

JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS

__ ****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, lime, post Endless Walz

****

Disclaimers : Cà devient vraiment ennuyant, mais je suis obligée de le dire. Gundam Wing est à Bandai, Sunrise et Cie. 

****

Notes : Gros bisous à tous! Merci pour les reviews, les amis. **_Sophie Black: _**ohlala, faut pas s'attendre à ce que j'écrive aussi vite. J'ai encore le chap 16 de Nuit Eternelle à taper. * soupir * **_Clara: _**tuer Relena maintenant? Ce serait pas marrant, non? **_Kinochan: _**merci merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire çà. * rire * **_Isyméa: _**j'avoue que les voir se disputer m'a souvent trotté dans la tête. Quant à savoir pourquoi ils ne s'entendent plus, faudra attendre un peu, hehehe!!!**_ Lizie:_** bien sûr que la suite arrive! Y a qu'à demander ^_^ **_seskhmet: _**olala, ma pauvre, tiens voilà la nouveau chapitre. Cà va mieux? ^_~ **_kathycat: _**'ma grande fan'? * rougit * Je ne sais pas si je le mérite mais merci beaucoup kathycat! 

Allez; c'est parti! 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Leur arrivée à la résidence du premier ministre, Relena Darlian Peacecraft se fit dans une ambiance à la limite du supportable. La haine - car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots plus proche de la vérité - entre les ex-pilotes 01 et 02 était palpable et se ressentait dans la manière dont ils se regardaient si par hasard leurs yeux se croisaient. Les trois autres jeunes hommes tentaient d'ajouter quelques mots par-ci par-là pour combler le silence oppressant mais sans grand succès.

Les cinq Preventers étaient à présent dans un des salons de la résidence, attendant l'arrivée de Relena. Trowa et Quatre étaient assis sur le canapé, Wufei s'était accaparé le fauteuil face à eux, Duo était assis sur un autre fauteuil contre le mur et Heero se tenait debout face à la fenêtre.

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei discutaient de faits divers, ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à introduire Duo et Heero dans leur conversation. Un craquement semblable à l'allumage d'un briquet fit lever la tête de Quatre. Il vit Duo allumer sa cigarette tranquillement.

"Duo! Eteins çà tout de suite!" s'exclama le blond. 

L'américain leva un sourcil ennuyé. "Pourquoi?"

"Maxwell, tu es chez le premier ministre, dans * son * salon," répondit Wufei.

Duo haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas vu la moindre plaque interdisant de fumer."

"Duo, éteins çà. Point final," intervint le japonais en se retournant de sa position face à la fenêtre.

Duo le regarda à son tour puis esquissa un sourire de défi. Il plaça ensuite la cigarette entre ses lèvres et en tira une bouffée, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

En trois grandes enjambées, Heero se trouva devant lui, lui arracha la cigarette des lèvres puis la jeta dans la corbeille à côté. 

"Ne me provoque pas Duo," rugit le japonais entre ses dents ."Tu n'y gagneras rien."

Les trois autres Preventers se décidèrent à intervenir quand ils virent Duo se lever aussitôt, les yeux étincelant de rage, mais à ce moment même, la porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer Relena Peacecraft.

Les cinq jeunes hommes se levèrent tous, Duo et Heero s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, mettant fin à une situation qui aurait pu terminer mal.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux le sourire aux lèvres. "Je vous remercie tous d'être venus. Je sais que votre temps est précieux et je m'excuse encore pour vous causer tant de problème."

Cela faisait bien cinq ans que Quatre, Trowa et Duo n'avaient revu Relena. Bien sûr, ils étaient au courant de ses faits et gestes par les médias mais autrement, ils ne l'avaient pas revu en personne depuis la fin de la guerre. Seuls, Heero et Wufei, membres officiels des Preventers - contrairement aux trois autres qui acceptaient des missions de temps à autre - étaient restés en contacts avec le premier ministre. 

La jeune fille avait grandi pour faire place à une femme plus mâture. Elle semblait plus confiante, plus sûre d'elle. Ses responsabilités devaient l'avoir rendue plus forte. Elle avait abandonné ses robes de jeunes filles pour un tailleur plus approprié à sa fonction de dirigeant politique. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon serré, un peu de maquillage rehaussait ses traits. Elle était devenue une femme de 21 ans ravissante. 

Relena vint serrer la main de Quatre et Trowa en ajoutant des commentaires polis et amicaux. Elle s'attarda imperceptiblement sur Heero. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la lueur s'illuminer dans ses yeux quand elle le vit. Heero ne sembla pas le remarquer et resta comme à son habitude, professionnel. Quand Wufei eut terminé ses salutations, Duo resta le dernier à lui faire face. Elle esquissa de nouveau un sourire plaisant et poli puis s'approcha de lui.

Les quatre hommes restèrent sur le qui-vive, attendant la moindre réaction de la part de l'américain. Les trois Preventers se doutaient bien que le 'malentendu' entre Heero et Duo avait un lien avec Relena. Comment réagirait maintenant Duo à la proximité de la jeune femme, là était la question.

Duo resta adossé contre le mûr, les bras croisés, tout en surveillant son approche, sans rien exprimer sur son visage. 

"Duo Maxwell, merci d'être venu," dit-elle en tendant sa main vers lui. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme ne dévoilèrent rien si ce n'est une polie bienvenue.

Duo esquissa un sourire amusé, décroisa ses bras et tendit sa main à son tour.

"Mlle Peacecraft, comment allez-vous?" demanda-t-il poliment. 

Relena sourit, sans se rendre compte du sourire forcé du jeune homme. "Très bien, merci. Cela fait presque cinq ans depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de vous contrairement avec vos autres amis."

Duo relâcha sa main puis s'adossa au mûr. "Oh désolé. Si j'avais su que vous vous inquiétez tant de mon sort, je vous aurais envoyé une carte postale," répondit Duo d'un ton moqueur. Relena ne le remarqua pas contrairement aux autres. Heero lança un regard noir à l'américain que celui-ci répondit par un haussement des épaules. "Mais je suis sûr que Heero a su masquer mon absence par sa présence," reprit Duo en souriant sans que le sourire n'atteigne ses yeux.

La jeune femme rougit. Duo aurait éclaté de rire. _Bien sûr. _Il se décolla du mûr et se dirigea vers la porte. "Je vais faire un tour dehors. A plus."

Un silence gênant suivit son départ, puis Heero se leva.

"Excusez-moi, je reviens."

Personne ne l'empêcha de partir, sachant tout de suite qu'il allait rejoindre l'américain. Heero le trouva dans la véranda, les yeux rivés sur le jardin luxueux de la demeure. 

Duo dut sentir la présence du japonais mais fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Heero grinça des dents, contenant sa fureur, puis s'approcha de lui. 

"Duo, tu es ici pour accomplir une mission. Ne viens pas semer la discorde avec tes insinuations déplacées," dit la japonais sèchement. 

Il s'attendit à une réaction brusque de la part de l'américain, connu autrefois pour son tempérament emporté, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'aspirer une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, l'ignorant complètement.

Heero sentit son sang bouillir. Il devait rester calme, il s'était toujours félicité de garder son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation, mais en ce moment, il était difficile de ne pas céder à la colère.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait mettre à néant toutes ses années d'entraînement. Et il se trouvait devant lui, à l'ignorer ni plus ni moins.

Heero ne réfléchit pas, il se laissa guider par ses émotions et attrapa fermement le poignet de Duo. Pris par surprise, l'américain se retourna vers lui, la cigarette à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. 

"J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement Duo," reprit Heero, ses yeux cobalts brillant de colère.

"Lâche-ma-main-Yuy," dit Duo lentement mais avec une lueur glaciale dans les yeux.

Heero ne fit rien de tel mais serra plus fort. Duo n'émit pas un cri de douleur bien qu'avec cette pression, la douleur devait être insupportable. Heero était plus fort physiquement que Duo, plus grand, plus musclé que lui. Le japonais pouvait briser en deux facilement Duo, qui semblait si frêle et délicat. Mais sous cette apparence, Heero savait que Duo était capable de lui faire face avec sa rapidité et son agilité extraordinaire.

"Ecoute-moi bien Duo. Durant cette mission, il faudra se supporter que tu le veuilles ou non," dit-il en serrant plus fort. 

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur poitrine se touchait presque. 

Malgré la colère qui coulait dans ses veines, Heero sentit un sentiment familier faire surface en lui alors qu'il avait cru l'avoir banni il y a cinq ans. Son pouls s'était accéléré et sa respiration devenait rauque. Juste par le contact de l'américain. Le désir brûlant, fiévreux s'était réveillé en lui. Comment ne le pouvait-il pas, alors que ces yeux améthystes le regardaient, étincelant de rage et d'émotions? S'il le voulait, il pourrait embrasser ces lèvres roses et tentantes devant lui, ces lèvres qui l'avaient autrefois rendu fou de passion et de désir, mais Heero se retint. La colère était encore là pour le tenir en laisse et il relâcha brusquement le poignet de Duo comme si son contact le brûlait.

Il vit Duo reculer aussitôt et respirer profondément, comme si lui aussi avait retenu son souffle. 

__

Arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi, Yuy.

"Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, Yuy. Tu m'entends?" cria Duo sèchement. "Je serais prêt à te tirer une balle dans la tête." 

Avec ces mots, l'américain partit en lui lançant un dernier regard meurtrier. 

Heero resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés sur le jardin. Les dents serrés, les poings fermés, il tentait de calmer cet incontrôlable et inattendu sentiment, mais quoiqu'il fit, le souvenir encore brûlant de la main de Duo dans la sienne ne fit que raviver plus fort cette émotion.

"K'so!" 

__

Tsuzuku… 

__

Voilà qui promet, non? Il me semble qu'il y a un dicton qui dit que la haine et l'amour vont toujours de pair. Je ne sais plus exactement comment la phrase se tourne. Bref, pleins de 1x2x1 scènes en perspective!

Review svp? * chibi eyes *

Sara-chan 


	4. Chapitre 4

****

JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS

__ ****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, lime, post Endless Walz

****

Disclaimers : Cà devient vraiment ennuyant, mais je suis obligée de le dire. Gundam Wing est à Bandai, Sunrise et Cie. 

****

Notes : Cà fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit quelque chose dessus! Il était temps, non? Merci pour toutes vos reviews, les amis. **_Lizzie:_** j'espère au moins que vous ne vous entretuez pas ta sœur et toi comme ces deux-là ^_^ T'inquiète, ils vont bien finir par trouver un terrain d'entente * rires * **_Clara: _**oui oui, vive le 1x2x1!!! **_Mimi: _**peux pas te dire tout de suite pourquoi ils se haïssent comme çà, tu verras! **_Kinochan:_** Duo n'est pas toujours un farceur, çà m'énerve de le voir sans cesse caricaturer comme çà, c'est pourquoi j'avais voulu changer un peu. Et puis, çà ajoute au suspense, non? **_Seskhmet: _**t'es déjà paumée ma pauvre? J'espère que çà ira avec ce chapitre! **_Isyméa: _**désolée pour le retard ^_~**_ Sophie Black: _**merci pour ta compréhension, mais j'essais de faire aussi vite que je peux. **_Tipitina: _**t'es trop mignonne. Merci ma grande! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices. **_Ephy: _**moi aussi j'adore ce genre de situation, alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas en faire une histoire? Et voilà! 

Allez, c'est parti! 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Marchant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, Duo trouva bien vite les chambres réservées aux cinq Preventers pour leur séjour à la résidence Peacecraft. Une fois dans la sienne, il referma la porte derrière lui puis s'y adossa lourdement. Sa respiration était saccadée, sas mains tremblaient sous la rage.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire l'audace de Yuy. Heureusement pour lui qu'il lui avait lâché la main quand il le lui avait demandé ou il l'aurait regretté. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts de Yuy autour de son poignet. Comme s'ils lui brûlaient la peau. 

__

Merde.

Il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Maitenant.

Il trouva son briquet dans sa poche et son paquet de cigarettes mais quand il l'ouvrit, plus rien.

__

Génial.

Il devait aller dehors s'en acheter. Cà l'étonnerait vraiment que Quatre, Trowa, Wufei ou Yuy en aient sur eux. 

Il était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée quand il entendit des rires venant du jardin. Ils étaient tous là avec Relena. Un moment, Duo observa le groupe devant lui. De tous, celui qui avait le plus changé était sans aucun doute Quatre. Il devait avoir gagné dix centimètres pendant ces cinq ans. Il était maintenant de sa taille, ce qui les faisait les plus petits du groupe. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus courts qu'avant mais donnaient à son visage un air plus sûr et déterminé. Il semblait moins frêle qu'avant aussi. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, ses muscles jaillissaient nettement de son costume. Le petit Quatre était devenu un homme, pensa Duo amusé. Son regard nota la main de l'arabe posée discrètement sur le genou de l'européen, Trowa Barton.

Le jeune homme était toujours le plus grand du groupe. Tout son aspect exprimait le même calme qu'autrefois. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son visage donna l'impression à Duo que le brun avait l'air plus à l'aise, plus en harmonie avec lui. Sans aucun doute lié à la présence d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus. Ces deux-là étaient toujours aussi inséparables. Maintenant comme avant. On aurait dit un vieux couple tellement les deux hommes avaient l'air si confortables l'un avec l'autre. 

Wufei Chang. L'homme d'honneur du groupe. Il semblait toujours aussi renfrogné et bougon. Un sourire s'esquissa malgré lui sur les lèvres de Duo. S'il y avait bien une personne qui l'avait le mieux compris, c'était bien le jeune chinois. Malgré leurs continuelles disputes, une amitié solide s'était forgée entre eux deux durant la guerre. Il ne savait pas comment mais Wufei avait toujours su deviner quand il se sentait déprimé et quand il avait besoin d'une oreille pour lui compter ses ennuis, au lieu du contraire. Même après ces cinq dernières de séparation, le jeune homme à la queue de cheval était prêt à renouer leur amitié, même si les choses avaient changé. Pourtant, Duo se doutait que Wufei pourrait tout comprendre. Il y avait certaines choses que même un ami ne pouvait résoudre.

Ses yeux améthystes tombèrent fatalement sur la tête brune aux mèches rebelles.

Heero Yuy.

A chaque fois qu'il entendait ce nom, son sang se mettait à bouillir de rage. Mais d'une rage telle qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intensité d'une telle émotion.

Cette grande silhouette, de la même taille maintenant que Trowa, ces épaules larges et fortes, ce teint bronzé, cette stature rigide, presque tendue. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pareille dans le monde.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, Heero tourna la tête brusquement et croisa son regard violet. Aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement ni ne parla. Ils restèrent juste immobiles, le regard fixé sur l'autre. Comme s'ils cherchaient à lire dans les yeux de l'autre, à comprendre l'autre, oubliant complètement le monde qui les entourait.

Puis le moment se rompit et Duo partit sans se retourner. Heero resta encore quelques instants à observer la silhouette nattée s'en aller puis retourna à la conversation.

~ * ~

Duo ne connaissait pas particulièrement cette ville. Il avait bien sûr été sur Terre mais pas ici. Tout autour de lui respirait richesse et opulence. Les magasins, la façon dont les gens parlaient et se comportaient…

__

Quelle idée m'a pris de venir ici? pensa Duo écœuré. 

C'était totalement différent de L2. Ici, la pauvreté, la faim étaient complètement étrangers à tous ces gens. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Duo se sentit prêt à être malade. Quand on avait vécu dans les rues pendant toute son enfance, voir un tel spectacle était presque insultant. Si ces gens avaient offert juste un quart de leur richesse, L2 n'aurait pas tant d'orphelin ni de mendiants dans les rues. Duo éprouva un grand soulagement quand il sortit de la ville pour trouver un environnement plus familier.

Ici, il ne se sentait pas comme un intrus. Les magasins étaient peut-être bon marchés mais ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Tout le monde se connaissait dans ce genre de petite ville. Il repéra un bureau de tabac et acheta un paquet de cigarettes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 16:30. Il avait encore le temps d'aller prendre un café. Il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de retourner là-bas. 

Il trouva une cafétéria au coin de la rue et s'y installa. Il y avait peu de monde mais l'ambiance était conviviale. La serveuse revint deux fois remplir son verre, à chaque fois avec un sourire plus engageant. Duo se demanda s'il devait lui dire carrément qu'elle perdait son temps et qu'il était gay. Il alluma une deuxième cigarette et continua de regarder par la vitre quand un grand éclat de voix lui parvint du bar.

Un groupe de quatre hommes bien costauds étaient en train d'harasser la serveuse qui essayait tant qu'elle pouvait de leur échapper. Duo fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Il pouvait toujours ne rien faire mais sa maudite conscience lui ordonna de lever ses fesses et d'aller faire quelque chose. 

"Eh! Laissez la dame tranquille et allez voir ailleurs," dit Duo froidement de sa chaise.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers lui. Puis l'un d'eux marcha vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant sa table.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin? T'as un problème?" fit le type, un blond bien baraqué en jeans veste et pantalon. 

Duo aspira une autre bouffée puis haussa les épaules. "Tu n'as pas entendu ou ton cerveau est trop minuscule pour comprendre?" rétorqua Duo en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond serra les poings puis fonça sur lui.

__

Crétin. pensa Duo en esquivant facilement le coup. Il attrapa son poignet et en fit un tour, faisant échapper un cri de douleur du blond puis le poussa de pied.

"Dehors," dit Duo glacialement.

Les trois autres ignorèrent son ordre. Ils se jetèrent en même temps sur l'américain. Duo esquiva aisément un coup de poing destiné à son menton, renvoyant un autre à l'estomac de son attaquant. Le troisième l'attrapa par derrière mais Duo fit un tour rapide sur lui-même et lui asséna un bon coup de pied dans la figure qui assomma l'homme net. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide face au quatrième et reçut un coup à la joue. L'homme esquissa un sourire fière et sûr de lui. 

Duo essuya presque avec surprise, le sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres puis fronça un sourcil en voyant son doigt se colorer de rouge. Le regard de glace que lui lança le jeune homme à la natte atténua le moment d'euphorie du quatrième et dernier homme. Il se sentit tout d'un coup moins confiant et recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte.

"Euh… calme-toi mec. C'était juste pour rire."

~ * ~

Cinq minutes plus tard, Duo sortit de la cafétéria. Il alluma une cigarette et esquissa une grimace en sentant sa joue lui tirer sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit la serveuse regarder avec ahurissement les quatre bandits inconscients à ses pieds.

Avec un pas une léger qu'au départ de son "excursion", il refit le chemin vers la résidence du Premier Ministre. Il se sentait mieux maintenant. Cette petite sortie lui avait soulagé les nerfs. Autrement, il aurait pété un plomb. 

Jetant négligemment sa cigarette dans un pot à fleur du jardin - qui le remarquerait après tout - , Duo entra dans la résidence puis se dirigea vers sa chambre au premier étage. Il fallait qu'il appelle Hilde pour savoir comment allait le garage. Elle devait s'arracher les cheveux à l'heure qu'il était, pensa-t-il amusé. 

Sa "bonne humeur" stoppa net quand il vit qui l'attendait au seuil de la porte de sa chambre. 

Yuy. 

__

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? grogna Duo mentalement.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer une dispute alors qu'il venait juste de se détendre. Le japonais leva la tête à son approche et se redressa de son poste adossé contre le mûr. Duo ne dit rien, il sortit sa carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte. Que Heero le suive ou pas, qu'il fasse comme il le voulait. Il s'en fichait. 

Retirant son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes de ses poches, il les posa sur une commode.

"Duo. Où étais-tu?" demanda sombrement Heero en laissant la porte se refermer automatiquement derrière lui.

"Cà ne te regarda pas. Je suis bien assez grand pour aller où bon me semble, non? On n'est plus ensemble il me semble," rétorqua l'américain en lui lançant un regard glacial. "Maintenant, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, la porte est là derrière toi."

Duo vit du coin de l'œil le japonais bouillir de rage mais se contenir comme il le pouvait, ce qui apporta à l'américain un certain plaisir sadique de le voir sur le poing de sortir de ses gongs. Il retirait alors sa veste quand il vit avec surprise Heero marcher à grands pas vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps de reculer qu'il se vit plaquer contre le mûr derrière lui.

"Ne me provoque pas Duo ou tu risques de le regretter," menaça Heero les yeux remplis de rage et de colère.

Duo tenta de se dégager mais la poigne du Soldat Parfait était aussi dure que de l'acier. Il se décida alors à lui renvoyer son regard meurtrier. "Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Me tirer dessus? M'étrangler?" dit-il moqueur. Puis il esquissa un sourire amusé et séducteur à la fois. "Ah moins que tu as quelque chose d'autre en tête? Je me rappelle que çà t'avait toujours excité de me prendre comme çà contre le mûr. N'est-ce pas, Yuy?"

Juste après que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, Duo se tapa mentalement sur la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire çà? Il était sûr que Heero allait le tuer maintenant. Bien joué, Duo.

Aussi fut-il immensément surpris quand il sentit brusquement les lèvres de Heero se plaquer contre les siennes avec fureur et le presser contre le mûr de tout son corps. Les yeux de l'américain étaient grands comme des soucoupes. Au début, il voulut frapper le japonais et le tirer lui-même dessus, mais quand il sentit les mains habiles de Heero passer partout sur son corps pour s'agripper à ses hanches, il dit à toutes ses pensées de se faire voir et répondit au baiser passionné du brun. 

Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur geste. La frustration, le désir étaient uniquement là. Duo crut que son dos allait craquer à chaque coup de hanche que Heero émit contre lui, mais le plaisir était trop grand qu'il laissa passer ce léger inconfort. Pour ajouter plus de contact entre eux, Heero agrippa une des deux jambes de l'américain et l'entoura autour de sa taille. 

"Heero!" cria Duo en s'agrippant aux bras du japonais. 

Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, respirant de plus en plus difficilement mais ne lâcha jamais Duo. Il passa son autre main autour des fesses de l'américain et rapprocha leur corps, accélérant ses mouvements avec urgence. 

Puis, aussi brusquement que leur baiser avait commencé, Heero se détacha de Duo. La respiration aussi rauque et haletante que Duo, il rajusta ses vêtements puis recula jusqu'à la porte d'une démarche aussi solide que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

"J'étais venu te prévenir que Relena nous attendait tous dans une heure pour le dîner." Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce rapidement, sans le croiser des yeux, laissant un américain adossé au mûr, encore ahuri par ce qui venait de se passer. 

Quand la porte se ferma, les jambes ne le tinrent plus et Duo se laissa glisser sur le sol.

"Holly shit…" 

__

Tsuzuku… 

__

Alors, comment c'était? Vous avez aimé la petite scène de fin entre nos deux bishonen? Je vous avais dis que çà allait devenir très * hot *! Et c'est pas fini. 

J'attends vos reviews, ok? 

Sara-chan


	5. Chapitre 5

****

JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS

__ ****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, lime, post Endless Walz

****

Disclaimers : Cà devient vraiment ennuyant, mais je suis obligée de le dire. Gundam Wing est à Bandai, Sunrise et Cie. 

****

Notes : Coucou! Me revoilà! Merci pour les reviews, c'est super sympa! **_Cora:_** tjs là au poste? Merci ma grande ^_^ **_Sophie Black:_** moi aussi j'ai adoré la fin * grin * Pour les explications, tu vas être contente. Ce chapitre va apporter un peu de lumière. **_Clara: _**j'attends ta review, ok? **_Lizzie:_** l'histoire est loin d'être finie. Ouvre l'œil! **_Meanne77:_** haine/amour, çà c'est qqch d'explosif. Surtout entre Heero et Duo lol ! Ces deux-là sont loin des réconciliations. **_Kaly:_** je ne dirais qu'une chose. Prépare toi pour la suite. **_Kinochan:_** pov Hee-chan. Duo est tellement sexy qu'il ne peut pas le résister et lui sauter dessus… à notre plus grande joie, nous yaoi fans ^_^ **_Isymea:_** la douche froide, faudra la préparer pour plus tard ^o^ **_Natsu: _**bien sûr, il y aura une 1x2 scène. **_Seskhmet: _**merci, lis ce chapitre et tu me diras ce que t'en penses. **_Dana-chan: _**explications dans ce chapitre. Mais faudra patienter pour en savoir plus. **_Luna:_** ouais, notre Duo a changé. Va savoir pourquoi… Ben, lis la suite ^_^ 

Allez, c'est parti! 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le tapotement régulier et rapide sur un clavier était le seul signe indiquant la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Assis devant son ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur les données et les instructions qui défilaient sur l'écran, Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de sa chambre après son retour du dîner.

Tout le monde devait à l'heure qui l'était, être en train de dormir. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était en effet 1h15 du matin. Pas le moins du monde fatigué, celui connu autrefois sous le nom de Soldat Parfait continua de préparer la mission que les cinq Preventers devraient effectuer pour protéger Relena des terroristes.

Demain, dans quelques heures exactement, ils débuteraient leur mission sans perdre plus de temps. Du moment que tous les cinq travaillaient ensemble, tout irait bien. L'image de yeux violets et d'une longue natte brune apparut brièvement dans son esprit, lui faisant taper un mot incorrect sur le coup. Poussant un juron japonais, il effaça furieusement son erreur et reprit sa rédaction. Mais son esprit était déjà parti ailleurs.

Comment avait-il pu perdre contrôler comme çà?

C'était tout simplement inconcevable et inexcusable. S'il ne s'était pas arrêté juste à temps, il aurait couché avec Duo sans l'ombre d'un doute. Deux jours à peine après son arrivée! Et le pire, c'était qu'il regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir fait!

__

Baka!

A quoi bon le nier? Il désirait toujours, si ce n'est encore plus, Duo. Comment aurait-il pu lui résister quand le jeune homme apparaissait encore plus beau et plus sexy qu'avant? Ses traits étaient devenus plus fins et anguleux tandis que sa natte semblait s'être allongée de plusieurs centimètres. Ses doigts frémirent un instant sur le clavier au souvenir des cheveux soyeux de l'américain entre ses mains. Il pouvait encore sentir le corps ensorcelant de Duo contre lui quand il l'avait eu dans ses bras il y a quelques heures de cela. Bon sang! Cà faisait si longtemps qu'il l'avait touché!

__

Baka, as-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans? lui rappela durement son esprit.

Comment aurai-il pu oublier une telle chose? Ce jour-là, tout avait basculé dans le cauchemar.

****

{ flashback }

__

"Arrête de te comporter comme un idiot et réfléchis avec ta tête pour une fois," fit Heero agacé.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette discussion qui revenait sans cesse. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps dans de telles inepties.

"Va te faire foutre, Heero! Va te faire foutre, ok?" cria Duo rageusement. "J'en ai ma claque de tes excuses à la con! Sayonara!" Il se tourna aussitôt et marcha à grands pas vers la porte, le front déterminé.

"Duo, je te conseille de ne pas franchir cette porte ou tu risque de le regretter," dit Heero d'un ton menaçant. Il sentait déjà les premiers picotements de rage et de colère s'insinuer vicieusement en lui.

Le jeune adolescent de seize ans à la natte s'immobilisa sur place et serra les points furieusement. Tout en lui indiquait qu'il était sur le point d'éclater de rage mais qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le faire.

"Oses faire quelque chose, Yuy et je te tire dessus sans hésitation," dit-il, la voix calme bien que d'un ton sec à la fois. Puis il avança d'un autre pas.

Heero ignora sa menace qu'il trouva risible et se jeta sur lui avec agilité.

****

* BANG *

Le japonais s'écroula par terre, la main pressée douloureusement contre son bras gauche et leva des yeux incrédules mêlés de rage vers l'américain.

"Omae o korosu!" rugit-il d'un ton mortellement dangereux.

"Je t'avais prévenu, Yuy," fit le jeune homme natté sans une once de regret. Tendresse et amour avaient disparu de ces yeux violets si familiers. Maintenant, ils le regardaient avec froideur et colère. "Sayonara, Heero."

****

{ fin flashback }

Heero passa sa main contre son bras gauche et toucha la cicatrice encore visible. Ses yeux prirent un éclat métallique d'acier. Oh non, il n'avait pas oublié. Il avait même un 'souvenir' pour lui rappeler chaque jour.

~ * ~

Le lendemain, tous les cinq étaient réunis dans le bureau du Premier Ministre pour préparer les mesures de sécurité à appliquer. Une fois tous les documents distribués et chacun parti pour ses différents postes, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le comportement étrange du japonais ce matin. Il semblait plus sec et froid que d'habitude. Ses mots étaient réduits au strict minimum et une fois terminé, il était parti sans se retourner une fois.

L'arabe jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Duo. Il était assis sur le bord de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et relisait les rapports en fumant tranquillement une cigarette. Quand il y pensait, Heer n'avait même pas froncé un sourcil à la vue de la cigarette. En fait, il n'avait même pas regardé Duo depuis ce matin.

Le blond poussa un long soupir. Que fallait-il faire pour que ces deux-là redeviennent amis? Et question plus importante, pourquoi ne l'étaient-ils plus?

~ * ~

Duo jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il prit une chaise et la posa sur la table en chêne verni.

Grimpant aussi agilement qu'un chat, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds tandis qu'il sortit une épingle de ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux améthystes détaillèrent longuement le dispositif installé sur le plafond au-dessus de ses yeux, cherchant la faille. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres quand il l'eut trouvée.

Une fois la bouche de ventilation ouverte avec dextérité et aisance, l'américain accrocha une mini puce qui permettrait dès lors de détecter tout appareil électronique suspect à moins de cinquante mètres. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Duo remit soigneusement la grille et s'apprêtait à descendre pour aller en installer d'autres dans toute la résidence quand il vit quelque chose par-dessus les fenêtres qui attira son attention.

A cette hauteur, il avait une vue sur la pièce voisine qui n'était séparée que par un mûr, mais qui avait des fenêtres sur la partir haute du ledit mûr. Ces fenêtres étaient ouvertes, sûrement pour aérer un peu les pièces, mais permettaient surtout à Duo de voir et d'entendre ce qui était dit de l'autre côté de la pièce où il se trouvait.

Heero était debout de dos par rapport à Duo et discutait du rapport et des modifications qui seraient entreprises dans la demeure à Relena. De cette position, Duo avait une parfaite vue du visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus clairs étaient remplis d'admiration pour le Preventer. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas non plus discerner cette lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

__

Aussi mordue maintenant qu'avant, n'est ce pas Relena? pensa Duo avec un sourire sarcastique. Il tendit alors l'oreille, pas le moins du monde gêné de les espionner.

"Je vais retourner pour vérifier si tous les hommes chargés de la sécurité sont en place," dit le japonais en refermant ses dossiers.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui d'un pas légèrement hésitant. "Heero, çà me ferait plaisir si tu venais déjeuner avec moi une fois que tu as terminé," dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Duo ne vit pas le visage du japonais mais il pouvait deviner le regard blanc et sans expression de Heero sans mal.

"Je n'ai pas le temps Relena," répondit Heero en marchant droit vers la porte.

Relena courut après lui et attrapa son bras pour le retenir. "Heero, pourquoi te montres-tu si distant aujourd'hui? On dirait que depuis le retour de Duo, tu es plus froid. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Heero!"

Duo sentit ses doigts se contracter à son nom. Cette fille! Il fallait évidemment qu'elle ramène la faute à lui! Il attendit avidement la réponse du japonais alors qu'il resta les yeux rivés sur la posture rigide de Heero. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas l'opportunité d'en entendre plus car à l'instant même, il entendit un miaulement qui le surprit tellement qu'il sursauta sur sa chaise.

__

Mauvaise réaction! lui cria son cerveau.

Duo ne put qu'acquiescer. Le mouvement lui fit trébucher de sa chaise et le fit tomber d'une hauteur de près de trois mètres du sol.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!" hurla Duo.

Un grand fracas de chaise, de table et de bibelots suivirent brusquement sa chute. Une chose était certaine. Il était loin d'avoir la tête dure.

Quand il se retrouva par terre, les yeux levés au plafond, étalé de tout son long, il aurait juré avoir vu des éléphants roses tournés autour de lui.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors brusquement, faisant entrer Quatre avec Trowa sur ses talons.

"Mon Dieu, Duo! Tu vas bien?" s'écria l'arabe horrifié en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Duo voulut éclater de rire. Quatre avait le don pour poser des questions stupides parfois. "je vais parfaitement bien, si on fait abstraction du fait que je sois tombé d'une hauteur de trois mètres." Il sentit quelqu'un poser un doigt devant ses yeux hagards.

"Il doit avoir une commotion à la tête," fit la voix calme de Trowa à ses côtés.

"Tu crois qu'il faut appeler un médecin?" fit la voix de plus en plus inquiète de Quatre.

Duo détestait quand les gens parlaient comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était comme s'ils l'ignoraient, le traitaient comme un moins que rien. Il en avait pas mal côtoyé dans la rue pendant son enfance et c'était loin d'être une expérience qu'il chérissait.

"Que se passe-t-il ici?" dit la voix grave et dure que Duo eut sans peine à reconnaître comme étant celle de Heero.

__

Pas lui!

Il se redressa sur ses coudes lentement, et faillit retomber par terre alors qu'un étourdissement lui prit subitement.

"Duo, ne bouge pas," lui conseilla Trowa en le soutenant par le bras.

Ah non, pas question! Si Heero devait en plus le voir dans cet état, ce serait le comble de l'humiliation. Ce salaud allait sans l'ombre d'un doute se moquer de lui et le regarder d'un air méprisant. Il n'allait certainement pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Il entendit vaguement Quatre expliquer la situation au japonais, mais Duo s'en fichait complètement. Avec l'aide de Trowa, il se leva puis se détacha du français. Il se dirigea ensuite fermement vers la porte.

"Duo, reviens ici que je t'examine," ordonna Heero derrière lui.

L'américain s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. "Je vais très bien, inutile de perdre ton précieux temps," répondit-il sèchement.

"Duo, reviens ici immédiatement ou tu vas le regretter sérieusement." Le ton du japonais était plus glacial que jamais.

Duo se figea sous ses mots. Il eut l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière. Les mêmes mots, les mêmes positions, lui voulant partir, Heero l'en empêcher. Il remarqua aussi le silence soudain du japonais. Heero devait avoir noté la ressemblance.

"Si tes souvenirs ne te font pas défauts, je te conseille de me laisser partir si tu ne veux pas une autre répétition de ce qui pourrait se passer après," dit Duo sec et froid.

N'entendant aucun autre mot, Duo s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à Heero. Cette fois, çà commençait à bien faire! Cà allait trop loin! Duo était blessé. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser une dispute prendre le dessus quand la santé de leur ami était en jeu.

"Heero! Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Duo? J'en ai assez de vous voir tous les deux vous entretuer comme çà! Cà ne mène nulle part."

Heero remit calmement la chaise contre la table, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air dédaigneux. "Il n'y a rien à dire. Duo et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Point. Du moment que cette mission soit accomplie, ce qui lui arrive m'importe peu."

Quatre poussa un soupir exaspéré et chercha des yeux l'aide de Trowa. Mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ok, s'il fallait utiliser des coups bas, il le ferait. Il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

"Heero, s'il devient incompétent pour cette _mission_, ne viens pas te plaindre après."

Ces mots eurent l'effet désiré. Il vit Heero se raidir puis froncer les sourcils vers la porte qui s'était formée derrière l'américain. Sans rien dire de plus, le japonais sortit de la pièce. Quatre n'eut aucun doute qu'il allait rattraper Duo.

Ninmu Ryoukai.

~ * ~

__

J'ai du me cogner vachement fort pensa Duo en massant ses tempes.

Il avait la tête qui tournait et une envie subite de vomir. Retrouver sa chambre lui parut quasi impossible mais il y arriva tout de même. Retirant sa veste et défaisant quelques boutons de sa chemise, il se dirigea vers le mini bar. Se versant un verre qu'il avala d'une traite, il le remplit à nouveau, puis s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, le verre à la main.

Cette journée s'annonçait mal. Très mal. S'il commençait à boire en plus à cette heure, autant rester enfermé dans sa chambre.

Duo passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs d'un air exaspéré. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir sur Terre. Il savait qu'en revoyant Heero, la situation ne ferait que se compliquer. Si Heero ne le détestait pas avant, il était sûr que maintenant c'était fait. La brève scène ente Heero et Relena revint à son esprit. Ces deux-là semblaient s'être rapprochés plus que jamais.

Autrefois, quiconque touchait le jeune homme pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Même Relena autrefois n'avait osé le faire. Mais apparemment, cela avait changé. Après l'avoir vu prendre son bras, Duo ne se doutait pas que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux-là.

Comme si çà pouvait lui faire quelque chose.

__

Bien sûr, Duo. C'est pourquoi t'arrêtes pas d'y penser, hum?

Irrité par son esprit qui semblait prendre plaisir à le torturer, Duo avala son verre et tenta de tout oublier dans l'alcool.

~ * ~

La main soudainement moite, Heero serra la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Duo entre ses doigts mais ne l'enclencha pas. Il en avait marre de retrouver sans arrêt Duo sur son chemin. On aurait dit que tout le monde conspirait contre lui.

Il se persuada que s'il allait voir Duo, c'était pour vérifier que le jeune homme allait bien, mais une petite voix au fond de lui rétorqua quelque chose comme: _"C'est çà! Et Wufei sort avec Relena tant qu'on y est!"_

Si son esprit commençait à répliquer comme le Duo d'autrefois, il était fichu. Redressant ses épaules, Heero enclencha la poignée, le front déterminé et le regard froid et glacial bien plaqué sur ses yeux.

Mais tout ceci s'effondra comme neige au soleil quand il vit Duo allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, la chemise grande ouverte, laissant montrer son torse et son ventre plat, ses cheveux lâchés qui s'étalaient sur le canapé autour de lui comme une cascade d'or sous ses yeux cobalts grands ouverts. Et ses yeux violets… étincelaient de la même lueur ensorcelante quand tous les deux étaient plongés dans l'ivresse du désir.

Heero avança silencieusement dans la chambre, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

__

Tsuzuku… 

* * *

__

Wouhou!!! Cà commence à être chaud! Dois-je préciser que cette fic devrait être étiquetée NC-17? Ames sensibles ou trop jeunes, vous être prévenus. 

Bon à part çà, j'espère que c'était ok. J'attends vos reviews pour avoir un avis.

Bye, sara-chan. 


End file.
